Fighting Authority
by LeoDiabla
Summary: Lisa gets ‘laid off’ for disobeying rules and House fights back. LisaHouse


_Fighting Authority_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairing: Lisa/House_

_Summary: Lisa gets 'laid off' for disobeying rules and House fights back. Lisa/House_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D….even if I did, I wouldn't change anything…)_

_(A/N) I got this idea right after 'Maternity' so head up for anyone who hasn't seen it just yet. Oh, and I'm using first names….except maybe Houses'…I have to get used to Gregory. Huh. And come join my Yahoo group for the duo,_

_Spoiler: Maternity, Season 1.

* * *

_

**Fighting Authority (1/…)**

_Summary: Lisa gets 'laid off' for disobeying rules and House fights back. Lisa/House_

**

* * *

Gregory House looked around the open hall, and sighed impatiently. Grabbing a glass of wine, he drank it in one shot and placed it on a tray that was being held by a waiter dressed in a penguin suit, as he liked to call 'em.**

"You might want to take it easy on those…you're getting some looks."

A familiar female voice reached him and he turned around, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, but he decided to save it for a better time. Nodding, he acknowledged the woman,

"Cuddy."

Lisa Cuddy met his stare with her own blue eyes, her hands uncommonly clutching her wine glass; she lifted it to him, "House."

The two doctors stood side by side, making quite an impressive picture. House, with his cane, but impeccable black-suit-and-tie and his trademark exasperated look on his face, and Lisa, with her unusually fancy outfit.

She was wearing a dress that had the top in the form of a halter-top. The neckline was appropriate for the occasion but showed enough to give the male doctors to double-take as she passed. The silk molded her body perfectly, and subtly revealed curves that were hidden by the doctor's coat.

They were at a formal event that the hospitals superiors had put together and notified the doctors that day.

Pushing away the jealousy he felt when he had seen Lisa talk to James, House nodded to the elderly man talking on the stage.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" He shook his head, "It's like I haven't suffered enough at the clinic."

Lisa gave him a sidelong glance that clearly showed her interest and he went on.

"I had a patient who didn't know if she should tell her husband that she was having her ex-boyfriends' kid."

Lisa's eyebrows rose, and a glimmer of amusement appeared in her eyes, but disappeared when House went back to his original question.

"So why are we here?" He noticed how Lisa began to finger her pearls nervously, "You should know, you're the Dean of Medicine, after all."

Lisa's face paled considerably and she turned away from him, downing her glass of wine. House was about to repeat her first words but she beat him to it.

"It's a good-bye party…"

House looked genuinely surprised, "To who?" A though struck him and he looked over the crowd. "If it's about Cameron, she was just having a bad day-"

Lisa cut him off sharply, her eyes pained.

"It's for me."

She took a deep breath when the emcee began to clap, "Now let's put our hands together for the woman of the hour, Lisa Cuddy!"

House caught hold of her bare arm as she took a step forward, feeling her silky skin against his own calloused fingers.

He looked at the emcee, and held up a finger, as he called out rhetorically, "Just one moment, please."

He turned to Lisa, his back effectively blocking them from prying eyes. Ignoring the gossiping murmurs of the women, he trapped her gaze with his, blue on blue.

"What is he talking about? What are _you_ talking about?"

She swallowed and met his eyes defiantly, "They think I made a bad decision for letting the Lupino baby die."

House threw his hands up in the air, and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, you and me know very well that _they_ are jackasses!"

As his voice rose with disbelief, a few eavesdroppers gasped at the profanity.

"**Ahem."**

The emcee fixed his gaze on the duo, and gave them a glare, that giving Lisa the time to leave.

She broke away, with House's fingertips trailing along her skin, obliviously trying to feel more of the soft texture.

Turning back to him, her gaze became sad and desolate, "Maybe I'll see you around…Gregory."

As she walked away, the applause gradually growing, House heard nothing but his first name repeatedly, in his head like a broken record.

His resolve hardened and his blue eyes became icy. There was no way in hell he would let this happen. Lisa was the best doctor in the hospital!

Next to him, of course. And she was the hospital's administrator, and the only reason he came to see the sad, pathetic patients.

Their banter always got his mood up and whenever he saw her face…House shook his head, clearing his mind. His feelings about her had to be dealt with later, but what would he do now?

TBC….


End file.
